Infieles
by Amapol
Summary: ONE-SHOT /Se desarrolla en los tres años de espera a los androides, Relató de cómo se desarrolló una atracción y seducción inminente entre ella y Vegeta cuando aún mantenía una relación con Yamcha, su aún novio... ocasionando una cruda infidelidad... sin remordimientos... Advertencia: contenido Erótico.


**Hola!**

Espero que les guste este nuevo One-shot, les advierto que tiene contenido erótico y situaciones crudas!

Sin más pasen y lean!

* * *

-Bulma? Me estás prestando atención?-

La peliazul volvió en si de sus pensamientos… -Claro Yamcha, te estoy…escuchando-

-Yo diría todo lo contrario!... Bulma? Bulma!-

La mirada de La peliazul no podía estar fija en el monitor de su computador debido a la gran distracción que embargaba sus ojos… aquel estaba con su traje de batalla terminando su tercera botella de agua, pero su vil mirada se posaba sobre ella con total frescura e indirecta… escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras llenas de fastidio de su novio y sin embargo las tomaba como ecos a la distancia… no podía concentrarse, no con él mirándola de lejos con esa sonrisa ladina y retorcida, tan propia de él…

-BULMA!-

-Yamcha! Discúlpame… estaba, estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer por la noche-

-Pero si te acabo de decir que no podré debido a mi entrenamiento de baisball!-

Bulma lo miro fijamente a través de la pantalla abrió grandemente sus ojos y sonrió con gran emoción… -Entonces no podrás venir?-

-No… lo siento mucho, hey espera, acaso eso te pone feliz? parece como si te diera gusto que no nos viéramos hoy?- argumentó con suspicacia el chico de la cicatriz

-No Yamcha… no es lo que piensas…. A mi… me encantaría estar contigo - terminó su respuesta dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel hombre causante de su distracción y de sus pensamientos… Vegeta al escucharla empezó a sonreír con sarcasmo...

-Bien me quedó tranquilo, mañana te busco temprano-

-Si…claro- Respondio mirando fijamente los ojos de su novio y prosiguió -te espero maña…- diciendo esto la comunicación se vio interrumpida al ver cómo la mano de aquel guerrero cerraba su portátil… cortando la comunicación… los ojos negros de Vegeta se posaron sobre los de ella fijamente… Bulma trago saliva y al reconocer la intención de aquel saiyajin se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, pero poco pudo hacer al ver cómo ágilmente el cuerpo de aquel saiyajin saltaba sobre la meza terminando frente a ella…

-Con que…te encantaría verlo?…- comentó arqueando una ceja aquel guerrero

-Yo-Yo- ahí estaba otra vez sus nervios traicionandola delante de él -Yo no hablaba en serio-

Vegeta la observó detenidamente y sonrió ladinamente… -Demuéstramelo-

-Qué?!- preguntó por inercia la peliazul, quien al sentir el aroma de aquel saiyajin penetrar sus fosas nasales sintió un estremecimiento llenarla de deseo… Un deseo reprimido que poco a poco estaba siendo nuevamente liberado…

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente… Bulma no pudo evitar sentir cargo de conciencia, estaba a milímetros de aquel saiyajin, su mirada la traspasaba, y sus ojos solo podían ver aquellos labios prohibidos que tenía delante de ella…

-Acércate…- susurro casi inaudible sin perder esa expresión demandante

Los ojos de aquella peliazul se abrieron grandemente, nuevamente se desconcertaba al escuchar aquellas únicas palabras que la hacían terminar su resistencia… sentía su pecho arder y su corazón latir tan a prisa producto de la mezcla de la expectativa y la duda de sumar más faltas a su traicion.

Sus pies dudaban de avanzar… se mantenían en su posición con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos azabaches, ya que sabía que él no iría más allá… No cuando ya dio la iniciativa, ahora esperaría su reacción y ella sabía muy bien que al primer rechazo debía olvidar por completo cualquier otra oportunidad… El no era de esos que la buscarían, no de los que le rogarían… simplemente no perdería de esa manera su tiempo y menos sabiendo que su orgullo estaba en juego… pero ahí hacia eco su conciencia.. realmente debía olvidar todo o ponerlo de lado solo por un momento más con el… solo por sentir nuevamente sus labios… su calor… sus caricias… su aroma… su ser...realmente valía la pena como para tirar sus sentimientos al piso y dejarse gobernar por la pasión y deseo del momento? Valía pena…

Sin entender porque su mente estaba en una lucha interna, sus puños se cerraron al verlo y sentirse derretir ante su exótico rostro. Y sin darse cuenta del cuando… sus labios se curvaron mostrando una risueña sonrisa… se acercó lentamente y con una de sus manos acarició su rostro sutilmente y no pudo evitar sentir su pecho arder y sus emociones taladrar su estomago por la ansiedad de tenerlo tan cerca…

-Me harás pecar otra vez…-respondió la peliazul mirándolo sin poder evitar morder sus labios…

El guerrero la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo permitiéndose algo de contacto… para los dos su comportamiento era descabellado, uno porque ella tenía novio y estaba en medio de un compromiso y dos porque esa conducta no era propia de un saiyajin, así de simple… ambos iban en contra de sí mismos, y de su propia reputación… según ellos…

Sus rostros estaban cerca mirándose con detenimiento y dándose el tiempo de vivir aquel deseo… de sentirlo con ansias… Bulma rozó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios… maravillándose nuevamente con aquel varonil perfil, esa mirada de príncipe presumido la derretía, esa nariz perfilada dándole un aire diferente y esas cejas tan marcadas con el color oscuro de sus ojos eran algo anómalo… como podía ser tan perfecto… la sonría ladina del príncipe hizo acto de presencia mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro… -siempre caerás- diciendo esto la beso sin permiso, uniendo sus labios al compás de la necesidad, del deseo… del disfrute de poder sentirse otra vez a pesar de saber lo ilegal que era eso…

Ambos cuerpos estaban más que acalorados, él la sujetaba del cuello mientras con la otra mano sostenía su cintura acercándola a él cada vez más, sin dar opción a más espacio entre ellos… Bulma seguía el compás de su lengua y se dejaba apretar sin ningún remordimiento… en ese momento solo eran ellos dos… sentirlo era el extasis que se permitía experimentar cada vez que se dejaba caer en ese juego prohibido de seducción, todo empezó con un juego, un atrevimiento, un coqueteo… y ahora podía sentir lo que era besar los labios de ese hombre, sentir su aroma tan cerca a su piel, saber que un ser tan frío le dedicaba parte de su celoso tiempo en darle besos y ciertas caricias… era algo que su propio ego enaltecía… y tenerlo ahí para ella en ese momento le bastaba para aliviar su conciencia… aliviar el remordimiento de saber que tenía novio, uno... que después de saber que tenían tres años para esperar la fatídica venida de los androides, se afanaba con la idea de formar una familia… una familia con ella… pero ahí estaba entregándose a besos a otro hombre, hombre que la hacía sentirse plena y con ganas de más...

-Vegeta…- Susurró Bulma al sentir sus besos por su cuello y sus manos sugetandola con posesión…

Los ojos del saiyajin se posaron sobre sus labios y alejándose sutilmente pasó su lengua sobre estos… Las mejillas rojas de la peliazul mostraban su claro estado… la mirada de Bulma jamás se apartó de la de Vegeta, no podía evitar mirarlo con emoción, expectativa, ilusión… necesidad… sus ojos brillaban al tenerlo tan cerca y sonreía al ver la expresión de su rostro tratando de aparentar control de la situación, pero era evidente que hasta el está inmerso en la situación tan comprometedora de sus emoción y deseos…

Aún así las circunstancias los condujeron a arrinconarse contra un mueble y al no hallar comodidad, el guerrero la giró contra la meza sentándola sobre esta y posicionándose entre sus piernas para continuar con los afanosos besos, esto generó que la falda de la mujer se levantara más de la cuenta lo que le permitió envolverlo fácilmente entre sus piernas y sentirlo más… si bien ella y él aún no habían llegado a consumir sus afanosos deseos, ya que algo en ambos les impedía entregar más, y solo con sus besos que cada vez eran más posesivos trataban de aliviar parte de su propia frustración… sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin sensura, mientras él saiyajin la sujetaba del cuello para sentirla más… no podía evitar presionar sus labios para sentir la textura de su piel… El deseo era claro… las ansias de consumar todo eran obvias, pero los escrúpulos fugaces de la peliazul aparecian y desaparecían dejándola sin determinación ni acción mientras sentía las manos grandes de aquel saiyajin que se permitian sostener con posesion e intromisión sus piernas jalándola más hacia el, permitiéndole sentirlo con más ahínco… pero ahí estaba nuevamente… como otras veces los besos se detenían lentamente calmando la situación… la mirada de él se perdía entre la de ella buscando una explicación… sabía la respuesta, pero era una forma de calmar su frustración… ambos se mantenían inertes mientras ambas respiraciones se calmaban… pero un ruido repentino en la puerta los hizo volver en sí y sin decir nada más la peliazul bajo de la meza para salir de la cocina…

El príncipe seco sus labios húmedos con la yema de su pulgar… miro el camino de aquella peliazul y sonrió irónicamente… se acercó al mesón sostuvo la botella de agua nuevamente y salió de aquel lugar rumbo a la cámara, necesitaba entrenamiento…

…

Sus miradas se cruzaban sin estupor… Bulma untaba mantequilla a su tostada mientras trataba de seguir la conversación de su padres con su novio… se esforzaba por disimular naturalidad, pero tenerlo delante de ella con esa mirada azabache y desfachatada de cierta forma la hacía olvidar la mala noche qué pasó al sentir tanta culpa, como demonios explicarse asi misma que en la madrugada se juró hacer lo correcto y dar por terminado esos encuentros cuando estando a un metro de él, sus pensamientos deseaban lo contrario… echando todo a la borda… sobre todo como ocultar su propia desfachatez al tener al novio al costado de su asiento… Bulma sentía como la mano de Yamcha sujetaba el muslo de su pierna por debajo de la meza y no podía disimular su incomodidad moviendo de vez en cuando sus piernas persuadiéndolo a que la suelte, pero parecía no entender el joven de la cicatriz al reírse por los comentarios de sus padres y aferrar más su agarre… su tensión se acentuaba al ver la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella sin estupor, claramente él se había dado cuenta… y por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, parecía no aguantar por mucho tiempo…

-Per-permiso Yamcha!- dijo Bulma levantándose de su asiento intempestivamente…

-Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado El guerrero de la cicatriz

-Necesito ir al baño- respondió Bulma con una sonrisa fingida mientras salía del comedor… sus pasos se aceleraron e ingreso al baño de visitas… cerro la puerta y se dirigio a lavadero para verse al espejo, su mente no dejaba de aturdirla, solo tenía la mirada fija de él en sus pensamientos… abrió el grifo y se refrescó el rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos, respiro profundo y exhaló el aire contenido causándole cierta relajación… ya lista abrió la puerta para salir y dirigirse nuevamente a su calvario llamado en ese momento comedor... Pero al abrir aquella puerta se quedó inmóvil al verlo delante de ella, obligándola a retroceder por inercia… y ver como de un ligero jalon se cerraba nuevamente...

-No deberías dejar que te toque sino quieres…-

Los ojos de la bella peliazul se abrieron grandemente y se apresuró a colocar seguro en la puerta… -Vegeta…-emitió con un susurro...

El Saiyajin se acercó a ella, la sostuvo de la cintura y sin meditarlo presionó su cuerpo contra el lavadero… cogió su rostro y lo recorrió con sus ojos… -Dile que se vaya-

-No puedes… el está aquí, no podemos hacer esto!- hablo Bulma casi en un susurro presa de los nervios porque los descubran

Vegeta sonrió con malicia… la miro detenidamente y aprovechando que la peliazul se encontraba con un vestido veraniego corto, sostuvo unos de sus muslos levantándole ligeramente aquel vestido… no la dejaría salir… Bulma sintió su respiración tan cerca que sabía lo que inevitablemenye pasaría y muy a su pesar ella no lo detendría… los labios de aquel guerrero se unieron a los de ella en total frenesí, Vegeta la sostuvo de su rostro mientras introducía sagazmente su lengua, los movimientos eran rítmicos con ansias de más… vegeta la cargo sobre el lavadero mientras ella lo envolvía entre sus piernas… ambos se perdieron entre aquellos besos, la racionalidad de la peliazul se había ido nuevamente hasta que…

-Bulma? Estás ahí?-

La voz de Yamcha llamándola desde fuera la hizo volver en si, despertando esa tensión en su estomago que le recordaba lo que estaba cometiendo… pero para su asombro eso no detuvo a Vegeta quien la seguía besando ahora en la piel desnuda de su cuello…

-S-si… ya salgo… da-dame unos minutos- respondió con dificultad mientas sentia las caricias del Saiyajin sobre sus piernas…

-Estas bien?-

-Si- por favor espérame en la terraza!- respondió tratando de ahogar su agitada respiración…

-Esta bien! No demores-

Bulma trato de separarse pero era complicado, su aroma la tenía embriagada… sus manos sobre sus piernas la tenía aturdida en la excitación que estaba sintiendo… si bien ellos no estaban consumando nada, el roce de sus cuerpos era suficiente para humedecerla… sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su cuerpo desprendía un sensacion que le indicaba claramente a Vegeta el deseo que ella tenía en ese momento…

-Para… detente- le repetía Bulma con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba mientras él seguía besándola… -Deténte…-

Vegeta detuvo sus besos y la miro atentamente… -Dile al gusano que se largue y nos vemos en la cámara, ahí te esperaré-

Bulma lo miro fijamente mientras se bajaba del lavadero y se acomodaba el vestido -Vegeta… no puedo, es mi novio y esto es incorrecto, no puedo decirle eso…-

Vegeta la miro incrédulo, pero solo duro segundos para cambiar su mirada a una de superioridad y arrogancia… -Entonces se acabó todo, no me busques más terrícola, ve con el gusano de tu novio-

Bulma al ver que estaba a punto de salir lo sostuvo del brazo fuertemente… -Espera!-

La peliazul sabía muy bien lo radical y orgullo que era el Saiyajin por alguna extraña razón sintió una gran angustia ante sus palabras…

Vegeta la miro con fastidio… -No me toques!-

-Vegeta, escúchame!-

-Ve con el gusano, no me interesa!-

Bulma sintió como una vacío la gobernaba al imaginarse repentinamente sin él después de lo que habían experimentado, de lo endomoniadamente atraída que se sentía por el… sin pensarlo lo jalo hacia ella y se prendió de su cuello para besarlo… Vegeta se sorprendió por su reacción pero nada pudo hacer al sentir como los labios de la peliazul lo asaltaban con fervor y ansias… Bulma lo estrelló contra la puerta del baño para intriducir su lengua en la cavidad de su boca y morderlo sutilmente mientras su ojos se mantenían abiertos y alertas… Vegeta no se movía, ni le correspondía pero si dejaba que ella haga su parte, si bien no movía sus labios tampoco la apartaba solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación que ella le producía, sentía su lengua lamerlo, los ojos azules sobre él con sumisión tratando de complacerlo, su mirada indiferente hacia su parte, conociéndolo ella sabía que no iba a ser fácil… definitivamente no sería fácil…

-Iré a la cámara después…- susurro Bulma deteniendo sus besos… pero mirándolo fijamente con cierta preocupación…

Vegeta la miro indiferente… -No! Estaré entrenando y no quiero distracciones-

-Diablos Vegeta! Ganaste haré lo que me pidas!-

-Hmp! El insecto te está esperando… ve con el… a mi déjame en paz!-

-Qué? Pero…- Bulma no pudo continuar al ver a Vegeta salir del baño dejándola hablando sola… eso la enfureció, su gesto se frunció y su estado caprichoso salió a flote, como era posible que ese engreído se atreva a dejarla asi! -Bien, entonces no me busques simio arrogante!-

Vegeta escucho sus palabras y detuvo sus pasos, giró levemente su rostro mostrándole una mirada llena de enojo, movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados en señal de negación y cambió su dirección… Bulma vio como Vegeta se acercaba hacia ella con rapidez algo que la hizo estremecer, su rostro era de enfado y con la clara intención de hacerla tragarse sus palabras… así que sin esperar más cerró la puerta del baño tratando de poner cerrojo, pero fue muy tarde ya que la velocidad del saiyajin hizo imposible ese acto al empujar sutilmente la puerta y abrirla en segundos, incluso generó un descuadre en sus bisagras…

-Pero que te pasa!- Grito Bulma consternada

-Como te atreves a hablarme así!- diciendo esto la cargo sobre su hombro y la saco de ahí…

-Que diablos te pasa Vegeta! Bájame en este momento!- Gritaba Bulma mientras sentía como los pasos del saiyajin era tan acelerados que en cuestión de segundos se vio fuera de la casa y extrañamente al borde de la piscina…

-SOY UNA DAMA! BAJAMA INFELIZ!-

-Esto es para que a la próxima sepas cómo tratar al príncipe de los saiyajin! Terrícola insolente!- diciendo esto Vegeta pronunció una sonrisa malévola y la aventó con todo y ropa a la piscina a vista y sorpresa de Yamcha quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono…

Bulma cayó al fondo de la piscina… sus cabellos se enredaron entre sí y su vestido se levantó como flotador, su peinado y maquillaje se perdió por completo y la ira la gobernó, rápidamente se deshizo de sus tacones para poder salir a la superficie…

-Pero que te pasa Vegeta! Como haces eso!- Grito Yamcha sorprendido y acelerando el paso rápidamente hacia la piscina…

Bulma flotó en la superficie y miro con el gesto fruncido y lleno de ira al saiyajin quien la miraba ocon superioridad y una sonrisa burlesca…

-COMO TE ATREVES!- Grito con dificultad Bulma tosiendo por haber tragado agua…

-Bulma!-Grito Yamcha acercándose donde ella para ayudarla a salir de ahí

Vegeta miro a Yamcha y este lo miro con clara conmoción no entendiendo el porqué de su accionar, pero con clara intención de iniciar una pelea así él se encuentre en desventaja…

-Bah! No estoy para perder mi tiempo!- comentó Vegeta ignorándolo y retirándose de ahí sin prestarle mayor atención…

-Asi es cómo tratas a las mujeres! Eres un cobarde!- refuto Yamcha al ver cómo este lo ignoraba…

-Cuida tus palabras gusano! al menos yo soy directo y no un hipócrita como tú- respondió Vegeta mirándolo fijamente como si supiera cual era su verdadero comportamiento dejándolo sin palabras al chico de la cicatriz…

-Yamcha! Acaso no me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí!- refuto Bulma con gran molestia, su vestido se había arruinado y su peinado también, definidamente su salida iba a quedar en nada…

-Lo siento Bulma! , qué pasó?-

La peliazul salió de la piscina con la ayuda de él, su vestido estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y sus cabello totalmente liso cubriéndole el rostro…

-Me las pagará…-Comentó con los puños cerrados mirando hacia el Saiyajin que ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos de ellos…

-Qué pasó? Por qué hizo eso?-

-Olvídalo!- respondió Bulma sentándose momentáneamente en una amaca

-qué? Como que olvídalo! Te aventó a la piscina y no me quieres explicar el por qué!-

-Basta Yamcha! No estoy de humor!-

-Bulma!-

-Con quien hablabas?-preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación -Te vi bien entretenido-

-Ah… con un amigo del equipo, estamos quedando en vernos más tarde-respondió Yamcha guardando su movil

-Más tarde? Que van hacer?- preguntó con suspicacia la peliazul

-Ah, bueno reunirnos… eso es todo- respondió con una risa nerviosa el guerrero

Bulma se quedó pensativa… -Yamcha… debemos hablar-

-Ah? Ahora si me explicaras-

Bulma se quedó detenida en su mirada, quería ser sincera, decirle que su relación se había ido al diablo y que le había mentido al decirle que lo había perdonado, eso jamás! Jamás olvidaría que se metió con esas porristas de cuarta… y que su revancha la había llevado lejos…

-Que me quieres decir Bulma?- le preguntó esta vez con un tono más serio al notar su semblante tenso

-Yancha… no sé si debemos seguir…-

Los ojos de aquel chico se abrieron y cierta impresión lo gobernó… -Que dices? Por qué?-

-Yo… no se si esto realmente dure…-

-Bulma yo te quiero, nos conocemos hace mucho, no digas eso… si quieres esta noche salimos, cancelo lo de mi amigo…

-Yamcha No! Sal con tus amigos, yo solo quiero que me des espacio…-

-Bulma… -

-Por favor, estoy confundida! Necesito tiempo!-

-Pero… por qué? Hace un rato estábamos bien, no te desquites conmigo por lo de Vegeta…-

-Entiende! Yo… me siento extraña, necesito pensarlo-

-Bulma yo… -

-Solo… necesito tiempo, por favor…- diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y mirándolo con cierta duda se alejó de él, dejando al chico de la cicatriz pasmado y sin reacción…

-Bulma…- susurro Yamcha al sentir una presión en su pecho y el remordimiento de su propio comportamiento… al verla alejarse sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta y lo miro con pesar… cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos elimino y bloqueo el número de teléfono con el que minutos atrás había concretado una cita… "pero que estúpido soy"

…

El cielo estrellado daba un panorama armonioso en el jardín de esa gran mansión, las horas habían pasado y se le fue el tiempo en el laboratorio, sin darse cuenta ya eran más de las doce de la noche, estiró sus brazos y se dirigió rumbo a la casa… se quito la chaqueta y presa de la pereza la tiro en el piso de la sala, subió las escaleras pesadamente sosteniendo su cuello, ingreso a su cuarto y por el calor de la noche abrió la puerta de su balcón, la luna llena daba al espacio oscuro una sensación calida y excitante… su vista se dirigió hacia el balcón del costado que extrañamente se encontraba cerrado, la luz apagada… conclusión Vegeta no estaba, seguramente mientras ella estaba en el laboratorio él había salido a alguna parte del mundo a entrenar… no lo vería en días… suspiro y se dirigió hacia dentro, se desvistió y fue a darse una baño… su mente divagaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, aún no tenía el valor de terminar con su actual novio pero a la vez no tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de continuar… en su mente solo estaba el Saiyajin engreído que se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos y deseos… sin más salió de la tina, se colocó una bata y presa de la confianza de no ser descubierta se dirigió hacia la habitación del costado, la ausencia de Vegeta la aventaba a asumir el riesgo de ingresar sin ser vista… ingreso con cautela pero al ver la luz apagada, se adentró con toda confianza, rápidamente sintió su olor, las paredes estaban pregnadas de su perfume… con curiosidad habrío el armario para ver sus prendas, todo era demasiado ordenado, sin poder controlarse aunque lo intento cogio un suéter y lo pego a su cuerpo, si bien estaba limpio podía sentir su aroma… cerró la puerta del armario y se acercó a la cama, la examinó… miro hacia el balcón y presa del calor, abrió la puerta, dejándola entreabierta… Bulma camino hacia ella y se recosto, toda la cama tenía el olor a Vegeta… sus fosas nazales se deleitaban en aquella fragancia, estiró sus piernas y sostuvo una de las almohadas… la estrujó y la pegó a su rostro… ligeros rayos de luz de la luna iluminaban aquella oscuridad… y la ligera brisa de aire tocaba la piel de la bella mujer… relajándola por completo, cerró sus ojos unos segundos, solo sería unos segundos…

…..

Desde la distancia pudo apreciar la puerta de su balcón abierta, sus pies descendieron tocando por fin el frío suelo, su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver la puerta de su alcoba entre abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así… ingreso guardando silencio al percatarse de algo inusual… sobre su cama estaba el cuerpo de la mujer que lucia totalmente placida, sobre todo al ver la piel desnuda de sus piernas apoyadas sobre una de sus almohadas… en una posición bastante sugerente, si bien el espacio era oscuro él podía ver con claridad el cuerpo de la mujer que solo estaba cubierto con una ligera bata… casi transparente… Vegeta se quedó un momento observándola con detenimiento y a la vez pensando qué demonios hacia ella es su cuarto… aún así debía reconocer que aquel espectáculo no dejaba de perturbarlo… lo dejo sin saber qué hacer… sobre todo al ver cómo ella se estiraba sin preocupación alguna dejando desnudó la mitad de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que la veía asi… y sin darse cuenta cierta calentura llego a su rostro…

-Mujer!-

Bulma abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó asustada producto del impacto del tono de su voz… cuando reaccionó vio donde se encontraba y observó la sombra de Vegeta al filo de la cama mirándola con el gesto fruncido…

-Que haces aquí!-

La peliazul se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida y dio un grito al darse cuenta de la abertura de su bata… -Que miras! No puedes voltearte!- replicó mientras trataba de anudar nuevamente su prenda

-Te hice una pregunta! Qué haces aquí?-

Bulma se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia la ventana del balcón, pero mala elección ya que el rostro fruncido de Vegeta desapareció al percatarse de la transparencia de la bata que se evidenciaba con la luz de la luna… de pronto se quedó estupefacto observando con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo… la forma y ciertas zonas que hicieron de su rostro un verdadero caldero…

Bulma estaba tan ocupada tratando de anudar bien la tela que no se percató de ese detalle… levantó su vista para observarlo y se percató de la mirada fija de aquel Saiyajin sobre ella…

-Que haces aquí?- le preguntó esta vez más calmado y ligeramente agitado

-Yo solo… vine a decirte lo idiota que eres!- respondió mirándolo atentamente

Vegeta tenía la mirada fija en ella… achinó sus ojos y sonrió de lado… Bulma le mantenía la mirada con cierta expresión de incertidumbre al verlo acercarse lentamente pero se mantuvo en su posición, lo vio a solo unos pasos y sintió como su fuerte mano sostuvo su cuello… la atrajo hacia él y aspiró el olor de su piel mientras sus cuerpos rosaban…-Por qué me haces esto…- susurro Vegeta sosteniéndola de la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo…

Bulma se quedó en silencio escuchando sus palabras… colocó sus manos sobre las de él y las acarició rindiéndose por completo ante su tacto… -Esto es lo qué haces en mi… me ire al infierno ya que no me arrepiento…- dijo aquella peliazul mirándolo fijamente mientras él le mostraba intensidad en sus mirada y tocaba sutilmente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos…

\- Yo soy de los malos recuerdas?… acaso me seguirías al infierno?-

Bulma lo miro fijamente… cerró sus ojos unos segundos y afirmó lentamente… -Creo que si… creo que lo haría-

-Es peligroso… no sabes lo que dices- respondió Vegeta mientras rosaba la piel de su rostro y aspiraba el olor de su cuello

-Si esto sentiré estando contigo en el infierno… no sería tan malo después de todo…- respondió ella tocando su rostro...

Vegeta la miro pensativo… las palabras de ella contenían más información de lo que se había expresado literalmente… por inercia junto su frente con la de ella y exhalo aire algo abatido por sus pensamientos… aquella mujer lo tenía desubicado de su propia naturaleza, ya que se sentía demasiado atraído, su olor lo tenía loco y le generaba cada vez más necesidad de poseerla, de tenerla… pero sabía que si eso pasaba se metería en problemas consigo mismo… cada vez se le hacía más complicado disimular su interés, eso sencillamente no era dable… -No deberías mezclar tus débiles sentimientos humanos, te puedes arrepentir después-

Bulma sonrió y repitió sus palabras con ironia… -Débiles sentimientos humanos?-

Vegeta la alzó y ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, botando al piso ciertos adornos que estaban sobre el. El Saiyajin se posicionó entre sus piernas mientras ella lo envolvía con ellas… -No mezcles las cosas… yo no tengo esos ridiculos sentimientos que ustedes los humanos suelen tener… no creas que entre tú y yo alguna vez pueda existir algo más, eso no pasará, desde ya desasté de esas ideas-

Bulma al escuchar sus palabras sintió cierta punzada en su pecho, cierto rayadura en su corazón, pero lo supo disimular… su mirada solo mostró liviandad y seguridad… ya que su orgullo estaba de por medio y por nada del mundo quedaría como la sentimental o alucinada… no ella, no Bulma Brief… -No hay sentimientos Vegeta… solo atracción, los sentimientos los guardo… para mi novio- respondió con superioridad y sin esperar más aprovechó su acercamiento para rosar los labios del guerrero…

Vegeta sintió su contacto y por inercia correspondió con pausa… ya que por alguna razón sintió irritación al escuchar su respuesta, definitivamente le desagradó la forma en la que ella respondió con total liviandad y desfachatez pero lo más absurdo es que se vio obligado a responder aquel beso para no evidencia su molestia, molestia que él quería deshacer de su mente… ambos querían deshacer de su mente aquellas palabras que cada uno respondió sin realmente sentir aquello…

El beso de ambos se daba con pausa, parecía que ambos se analizaban mientras se correspondían… la mirada de Vegeta no se apartaba de la de ella mientras sus labios se entrelazaban lentamente, él tenía dudas… ciertos cuestionamientos cruzaron su mente mientras veía aquellos ojos azules sobre el…

-Entonces seguirás con el insecto?- preguntó colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio a cada lado de la peliazul, mientras su torso por inercia se iba hacia adelante…

Bulma arqueó la ceja con gracia… -Ahora le dices insecto a Yamcha?-

-No encontré mejor apodo- respondió él con sarcasmo

-No…- respondió Bulma con sinceridad pero en eso notó cierta expresión en el rostro del saiyajin que la hizo pensar en una mejor respuesta… -No se, creó que le daré otra oportunidad, hoy casi termino con él pero pensándolo bien, mis sentimientos están en juego-

Vegeta al escucharla se apartó unos centímetros, quiso alejarse pero eso sería demostrar su fastidio que sin entender sentía en ese momento… y él no lo haría, no se bajaría a mostrar sus pensamientos, nadie tenía que conocerlos y menos ella… no en ese momento… aún así no podía dejar de sentir deseos de triturarle el cuello…

-Sentimientos? Sentimientos por ese gusano, vaya!-Respondió irónicamente

-Por qué el tono? Que quieres decir?...- preguntó Bulma con cierto gusto y haciéndose la desentendida al darse cuenta del fastidio del guerrero…

-Dices que tienes sentimiento por el, pero estás aquí… conmigo, acaso ustedes los humanos no conocen lo que es la lealtad?-

Bulma no perdió detalle a su expresión, cierta espectativa se formó en ella, por dentro debía reconocer que en ese momento poco le importaba que Yamcha fuera aún su novio, poco le importaba los nulos sentimientos que ahora sentía por él, en ese momento solo existía aquel hombre de ojos intensos que le estaba evidenciando sutilmente sus celos y eso la llenó de extasis… su propia emoción la hizo ser más aventada al estrujar un poco más fuerte con sus piernas el cuerpo del príncipe… -Acaso quieres que termine con el?-

-Que dices?-

-Si tú me lo pides… yo termino con el…-

Vegeta la miro con sorpresa por su respuesta…

-Solo pídemelo…-susurro Bulma cerca a su oído

-Hmp!... y tus ridiculos sentimientos en juego?-

-Se van al diablo…- respondió Bulma estirando sus brazos para jalarlo hacia ella… ambos se miraron mientras ansiaban sus labios…

-Por qué harías eso?- preguntó Vegeta con real interés por saber la respuesta… -Ya te dije que conmigo jamás tendrás nada de lo que… seguramente tú estás buscando… -

-Como sabes lo que estoy buscando?- preguntó Bulma muy cerca a sus labios casi rodándolos…

Vegeta no respondió, prefirió no hacerlo… estar en esa conversación ya lo estaba implicando demasiado… así que miro hacia otro lado ocultando sus pensamientos…

-Vegeta… mírame-

El guerrero con cierta indiferencia la observó, Bulma le regaló una sonrisa mientras mordía sus labios causando cierta curiosidad en él que sin pensar en nada más, tocó nuevamente los labios de ella con la yema de sus dedos mientras ella lamia sus dedos con picardía… los dedos del guerreo se deslizaron por su rostro tocando cada parte de él mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba conocer… Vegeta sentía la textura suave de su piel y delineaba los contornos perfectos de su rostro… Bulma tiró su cabeza hacia atrás llevando sus cabellos azules hacia su espalda liberándo la piel de su cuello y pecho por la abertura indiscreta de su bata…

Vegeta la siguió con los ojos y lentamente pasó sus dedos por su piel desnuda… el contacto hizo que su respiración se acelere y preso de sus ansias se acercó a lamer cada parte… empezó con la piel de su cuello y continuó sobre abertura de su pecho… Bulma presionó más sus piernas sobre el… lo que hizo que él posicione sus manos sobre su cadera y la jale hacia el… debido a que la tela que cubría la desnudes de la científica era delgada, Bulma podía sentir las extremidades del guerrero, vegeta deslizó una de sus manos sobre su muslo, lo acarició y apretó con cierta fuerza causando el gemido silencioso proveniente de la garganta de la bella peliazul, que cada vez se agudizaban más con las caricias del saiyajin… los besos volvieron a su lugar entregándose con más pasión, ambos se mordían y jalaban con frenesí, Vegeta podía disfrutar del extasis de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la peliazul debajo de esa bata… sus piernas estaban alrededor de él logrando evidenciar su excitación a través de su pantalón… Bulma presa de la excitación empezó a liberar suspiros y gemidos más frecuentes ante el rose constante que empezó a tener con la parte inferior del pantalón de Vegeta… empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en repeticiones más rápidas, mientras sus piernas se tensaban, Vegeta sentía como Bulma frotaba su ereccion por encima de su pantalón, lográndo que emitiera ciertos gemidos entre los besos que se daban…

-Que haces?- preguntó Vegeta con la respiración agitada al ver a Bulma continuar con sus movimientos… la mejillas de ella estaban totalmente rojas producto de su excitación… era la primera vez que hacían algo semejante, que llegaban a ese punto… y ella lo estaba disfrutando…

-Te gusta?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… -Estas jugando con fuego…-

-Solo déjame jugar…-respondió Bulma sin poder contener las sensaciones tan fuertes que estaba sintiendo al presionar más con su ereccion y sentir claramente la humedad e hinchazón de su intimidad… la única prenda que la cubría a ella era esa bata casi transparente que en si era como no llevar nada, Vegeta no se movia, simplemente la dejaba accionar con más frenesí causándole múltiples sensaciones de un próximo orgasmo… pero su mente perdió la conciencia cuando vio como Bulma se empezó a tocar lentamente uno de sus senos sobre la tela de la prenda… sus movimientos eran tan sugerentes que le quitaron la poca racionalidad al príncipe de los saiyajins…

Vegeta estrecho más sus cuerpos y empezó a moverse por fin con frenesí sobre su pelvis… Bulma empezó a gemir más fuerte al sentir las manos de él sobre sus senos… incluso mirandola a los ojos le abrió la bata dejándolos expuestos, no tardó en estrujarlos y peñiscar sus pezones… Ella totalmente excitada se echó sobre el escritorio mientras le permitía al guerrero llevárselos a la boca y succionar mientras sus manos los acariciaban… si bien no estaban consumando el acto, estaban teniendo sexo con ropa… estaban rosando sus sexos calientes simulando un acto sexual… aunque ambos querían concretarlo a ella le impedía varios factores y a él también otros… ambos sentían que hasta ahí podían llegar para no involucrarse más de lo que sus propios riesgos se permitian…

…..

-Si… entiendo-

-Necesito entrenar fuera, no se por cuanto tiempo pero deduzco que será todo el tiempo que falta para que lleguen los androides, espero no te molestes-

Bulma lo miro con cierta sorpresa, no se esperaba esa noticia, si bien ella no sentía pena por su alejamiento, se sorprendía la facilidad de desprendimiento que tenía Yamcha con ella…

-Esta bien, si eso has decidido, solo espero que logres tus objetivos-

-Asi será Bulma! Me volveré más fuerte y estando aquí, sinceramente no puedo, tengo muchas distracciones-

-Esta bien Yamcha- diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y coloco las manos en sus caderas… - Que te vaya bien-

-Solo espero que Vegeta no te de problemas…- comentó Yamcha al percatarse del saiyajin quien cruzaba el jardín con una sudadera en su cuello…

Bulma giró su rostro y lo vio caminar lentamente hacia la cámara de gravedad, por un lapso de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron… la sonrisa imperceptible del guerrero la hizo sonreír de pronto… su mirada era sugerente y tenía una clara señal… ella ya la conocía… y sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando Yamcha se marche…

-Bulma me esperarás?-

La peliazul lo miro con detenimiento… -Yamcha, que te vaya bien- respondió con una sonrisa genuina y sin más se alejó de él despidiéndose de Puar… dejando a la gatita voladora confundida…

-Es hora de irnos Puar, no hay tiempo que perder- comentó Yamcha intuyendo aquella respuesta, pero aún así conservando cierta esperanza de que cambie de opinión…

…

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad se veía imponente delante de ella… sin esperar más apretó el botón y dígito la clave de acceso, la puerta se abrió automáticamente… liberó un suspiro e ingreso… aquel guerrero la estaba esperando… una sonrisa de complicidad salió de los labios de ella al verlo apoyado sobre el mesón con los brazos cruzados...

Lentamente desajustó el nudo de su bata y abriendola sutilmente mostró la desnudes de su cuerpo ante Él... una sonrisa llena de espectativa combinada con una respiración agitada evidenciaba el estado del príncipe de los saiyajins…

...

Ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre el piso de aquella camara de gravedad...

-Me serás fiel?-preguntó sujetando sus caderas que se encontraban sobre él regalandole una majestuosa vista...

-Siempre te he sido fiel Vegeta…-

…

Fin!

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te leíste toda esta pequeña historia, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un comentario! XD**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente!**

 **Amapol**


End file.
